


【博君一肖】论坛体：W姓校草在外面干什么你们知道吗

by cant_dont



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_dont/pseuds/cant_dont





	【博君一肖】论坛体：W姓校草在外面干什么你们知道吗

#张嘴吃糖！！

#路人视角看ggdd恋爱日常

#算校园AU 欢脱略沙雕

#弟弟长大就变成了男朋友后续 不看前文也行

#OOC我的锅

1L 楼主

如题。

校草大家都认识，我就指名道姓了。本人性别男，大二土木狗，寝室在校草楼下，连续三天看见你们狂热追捧的天菜WEB上了豪车，注意，是三辆不同的豪车哦，这锤够石了吧？

话不多说上图。

周三是奔驰大G[518518518.jpg]

周四是迈巴赫S[518518.jpg]

周五是宝马i8，还是有故事的绿色[518.jpg]

且周五本人好奇之下打车跟了，你们猜在哪儿停的车？香格里拉！！！牵着一个西装男大摇大摆地进去了，啧啧啧，世风日下不知廉耻。[518666.jpg]

啰嗦一句，现在的女孩子啊，姑娘家家，非要做舔狗，舔出事儿了吧，奉劝各位脚踏实地，毕竟那看着白白净净的帅哥背后做了什么勾当，咱也看不见。

2L 楼主

自占沙发！

3L 楼主

自占板凳！

4L 匿名

路人表示大开眼界…牛啊WYB

5L 匿名

我不关心你说的校草，但就冲你这令人恶心的直男癌调调，举报了。

6L 匿名

楼上姐妹别急啊，我看到“天菜”二字就觉得不对，还知道WYB叫WEB，怕不是某个倒贴失败的辣鸡母0装直生事？？

7L 爱吃百香果的巴西龟

4L开nm眼界呢，拜托！！8102了！！居然还有人不知道王耶啵和他哥的绝美爱情故事？不知道bjyx？我震惊！

8L 七字真言不敢忘

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上姐妹语气抬可爱辽，我都准备骂人了，看到7L忍不住笑出声

9L 匿名

我也震惊。这个帖子活了超过五分钟了。管理员呢？？？造谣诽谤蹭WEB热度水帖，不管的吗？？？无语！！！

10L 匿名

啊啊啊啊啊西装战哥我太可以了！！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜虽然楼主你很欠打，但是冲着你让我看到新鲜哥哥的份上，你跪下给ggdd磕三个响头我就原谅你！！

11L 匿名

不懂就问，WEB是谁？

12L

+1

13L

+1

14L

+10086

…

19L 科普弟

王一博，本校舞蹈社镇社之宝，就读于富二代扎堆的工商管理专业，大一进校后在迎新晚会被主持人肖战（当时的校草）cue上台即兴了一段舞蹈，颜值出众实力惊人，被捧作校草接班人，在肖战研究生毕业后顺利继位。

20L 七字真言不敢忘

我真实的目瞪口呆，我的同学们都住在村里吗？？是没钱扯网还是我们王耶啵过气了？？

21L 匿名

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈又见老实人科普弟！继位这个词太灵性了称赞你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

22L 不过六级不改名

啊啊啊啊啊我想起来了！！是那个跳舞跳得A里A气的漂亮弟弟吗！！当时他下台之前拉住肖学长求抱抱还被学长挠猫一样挠了下巴有人记得吗！！我当时嗑到疯癫站起来尖叫啊！！原来我是有组织的吗！！求组织接纳我啊！！

23L 科普弟

补充：肖战，上一任校草，经考证为王一博亲哥，本科设计，考研转攻金融，毕业后动向不明。

24L 楼主

呵呵，说我造谣倒是拿出证据啊，执迷不悟有意思吗？

25L 爱吃百香果的巴西龟

楼主还敢出现？？说什么“好奇之下”，跟踪人家三天你有理了是吧？？行你既然这样说，千万别删帖，等着打脸，等着跪下叫爸爸！

26L BX真香

楼上姐妹你不是一个人在战斗！！在线打假了哈：大G和迈巴赫都是gg的，宝马是gg送给dd的，绿色确实有故事，故事就是dd最喜欢的颜色是绿色，gg宠他，专门挑了绿色的车做18岁生日礼物，以上皆有ggdd朋友圈截图作证！！

[4008820.jpg]

[400882088.jpg]

[40088208820.jpg]

27L 匿名

补充楼上，ggdd就是哥哥弟弟哈，希望各位不信谣不传谣！

28L 匿名

再补充，gg随妈妈姓且gg是养子！！ggdd没有血缘关系！大家放心嗑！Over！

29L 一个演员

这里王一博高中同学！忍不住插个嘴，楼主很飘啊，知道他哥多护短吗？不怕挨打吗？不是因为待人宽厚你们就以为战哥好欺负吧？他家有钱他武力值又高，惹他弟弟的人他从来不放过的！赔的起医药费就无所畏惧你懂吗？？王一博上高中那会儿，他哥最狠的时候把人牙齿都打掉了！

30L 匿名

hhh为楼主默哀一秒，希望楼主下辈子做个人吧

31L 匿名

为楼主默哀+1

32L 匿名

+2

…

50L 匿名

路人表示被秀到了，本来进来想吃瓜，没想到被按着头塞了一大把狗粮？？？这波操作我真的服气！

51L 匿名

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看完这一切的我只想说：是你们不懂！！无语！！

52L 七字真言不敢忘

哎哎哎楼上的高中同学还有加了ggdd微信的姐妹留步啊！！好久没听到gg消息了也没有新粮嗑！！分享点儿啥再走啊！！

53L 不过六级不改名

啊？？刚刚找到组织的我连旧粮都没磕到呢……求组织补课！！

54L 匿名

求补课+1

55L 匿名

求补课+2

56L 匿名

求补课+10086

…

70L 爱吃百香果的巴西龟

是时候祭出我珍藏多年的bjyx最全恋爱故事爆料了！！

[老子的爱，收好.jpg]

①舞蹈社社员bxg：

首先我想说不要再给WEB立高冷人设了，他虽然话少但他还是个正常人啊。

去年排新年晚会的时候我们熬了几个大夜，最后一天下午我突然低血糖，爬到一旁歇着的时候，他默默的拎着他的背包走过来，打开让我挑。

我低头一看，什么乐事，嘉顿，百奇，白色恋人，费列罗…简直可以开店了！我就问，平时不怎么见你吃零食啊，他害羞了一秒，十分嘚瑟地跟我说：“我是不爱吃啊，我哥爱吃，我疼老婆，没办法。”

不愧是你WEB👍

②设计系bxg：也不是别的，一个衣柜俩人用你们发现了吗？甚至项链手链戒指，今天在这个身上明天在那个身上。

③…

④…

⑤…

⑥WEB军训舍友女友bxg：我男朋友跟我说WEB没在自己寝室睡过，开学就请舍友吃了一顿好的，每天混过点名去蹭他哥的研究生单间，后来军训结束就递了申请，和他哥夫夫双双把家还了。

71L 不过六级不改名

啊啊啊啊楼上姐妹我爱你！！bjyx有宁了不起！！！！

72L 匿名

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊阿伟死去活来！！

73L 匿名

阿伟乱葬岗！！！

…

80L 匿名

这么甜这么好嗑我居然现在才知道…难受死了…

81L 就是穷啊我有什么办法

额同样刚发现组织的bxg跟组织分享一下我之前自嗨的糖…我在图书馆做图书管理员的某天中午，想划水偷懒，在顶楼的犄角旮旯碰到了WEB和他男朋友，两个人正在小情侣拌嘴，大概对话如下：

WEB：亲一下，就一下

XZ：不行会有人的

拌嘴以WEB壁咚他男朋友后狠狠地亲了下去告终。

目测舌吻。

不知道亲了多久，没有偷窥癖，他们没看见我，回过神我就转身跑了。

82L 七字真言不敢忘

请大家看我ID

83L 匿名

感谢81楼的姐妹！！！我好快乐！！！骨科我真的太可以了！！小狼狗我真的太可以了！！

84L 匿名

这也太刺激了吧！！！脑子里驶过一辆玛莎拉蒂！！！

…

100L 小赞看看妈妈

我也来撒颗糖大家一起快乐！！我在学校北门对面的沃尔玛打工，某工作日晚上快九点，超市里几乎没什么人，我理货理着理着，就看到WEB一手推着购物车一手搂着他哥的腰，停在了——放dls的货架前。

小赞超害羞拉着WEB要走，WEB却坏笑着耍赖，怎么都不肯动，然后两个人开始咬耳朵。

最后小赞认输，红着脸拿了可能五六七八九十盒？拉着他弟溜了。

101L

我的天！！！有没有姐妹给张纸！！我鼻血流成河了！！！

102L   
开始了吗？是又开始了吗？继续继续不要停！！

103L

啊啊啊啊啊我好酸tla了不起啊！！

…

130L 一个演员

不要再艾特我了，我就讲两件事，希望各位姑奶奶高抬贵手放过我。

我有个表哥，在摩托车俱乐部跑了几年赛道了，高中的时候带着我和WEB去参观了一下，我俩都挺感兴趣，就开始学。

后来我被家里人发现，再没摸过机车。

王一博被他哥发现，全套装备升级，只买贵的不买对的。他哥甚至还专门花高价买那种世界顶级赛事的票，带他去看。

反正高中的时候肖战宠弟狂魔的名号就很响了。王一博有一本请假条。对，一本，厚厚的一本，怎么着也得有个七八十页吧，每一页都是他哥龙飞凤舞的签名。

不想做课间操，撕一张；不想上体育课，撕一张；早上回到学校后悔了，撕一张，

跟老师说他是回来请假交作业的，然后拍拍屁股走人。

当年真的是，谁不羡慕王一博啊。

溜了。

…

162L BX真香

先跟各位bxg姐妹说声抱歉！！发ggdd朋友圈截图是为了辟谣！再发别的就侵犯隐私了哈！不过可以简单跟大家分享一下ggdd的近况！

gg回去继承家业啦！从温柔学长转型霸道总裁！dd心疼他哥所以有事儿没事儿往他哥那儿跑，gg有的时候亲自来接有的时候派司机，反正是不让小少爷辛苦。后来王一博发现公司好多小妖精，醋的不行，目前决定长期驻扎他哥办公室，不愧是你WEB👍

163L 匿名

啊啊啊啊新粮！！没想到还有新粮！！！谢谢楼上姐妹啊我还以为战哥毕业之后再想嗑新粮就是结婚典礼了呢！！

164L 我爱大摩托

楼上那个不错，挺有想法。

165L 一个演员

我kiao王一博！！你还真下场啊！！

166L 我爱大摩托

对啊我就下场了，@XZXZ，哥，有人骂我。

167L 匿名

王一博！！合影合影！！耶啵妈妈爱你！！！

168L 爱吃百香果的巴西龟

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是活的一博！！！抓住！！

…

200L XZXZ

@我爱大摩托，看到了，他死了。


End file.
